


What am I Without You?

by thegirlatschool



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, TW!!!!, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlatschool/pseuds/thegirlatschool
Summary: dave and john are high schoolers... they try to help each other but end up falling apart





	What am I Without You?

      Dave sat on his bed as he was accompanied by his friend the razor. It kissed his his arms with a sharp tongue make his arms look like a piece of art he knew how bad john would feel if he saw the fresh wounds , and then he would go on about he was a bad boyfriend. But this...addiction couldn't be helped.

John was working hard at his house sitting at the kitchen table doing his algebra, while Dad was making yet another cake. John was worrying about dave and how he was doing even if it had been ten minutes since seeing him last. Dave's cutting affected him more than he would like to admit, that meant staying up late and calling dave whenever dave need him, not eating, not taking any time for himself.

      Dave called john to see if they could go get coffee but all dave got was his voice mail.

" uh hey this is John...so uh yeah leave a message!" the little dial tone beeped.

" hey Johnny cakes um it's me and i was wondering if we could go get some starbucks or something. when you get this please call. love you bye." dave hung up and looked at the time it was only four thirteen. 

    Why wasn't John picking up?! oh god what if he got hurt, or isn't feeling good or just tired of Dave.  The reasons kept hitting Dave like a semi truck over and over again, he asked the razor to work its magic and it went deeper than usual. But it was okay now.

   John had noticed that his phone had rang and tried getting to it before it stopped ringing, but he was to late. He checked who it was and saw it was dave and called back immediately. The phone rang once and dave answered,”John! Are you okay?


End file.
